Ichigo's adventure to Youkai academy
by dgj212
Summary: this is my first story so enjoy; Rated M for language, love, and blood and to be on the safe. its been reedited and stuff
1. Chapter 1 Vanilla ice cream, snow woman?

Hey this is my first story, rated M for whatever reason and now the disclaimer

I don't own Bleach or Rosario Vampire 

**Chapter 1: Vanilla Ice cream and A Snow Woman?**

Setting: Kurakura town

It was a somewhat cold and misty night, the moon was in the shape of a crest, Ichigo was walking down the streets with an ice cream cone that was vanilla flavored, and he would see some couples walking around and would see some stares from some of them. He saw one couple stare at him and then they whispered and then he heard them chuckle and Ichigo just shrugged it off and took another lick of his ice cream and walked on. He started thinking about what happened with the whole school transfer thing a couple of days ago.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Said the head captain "there is a task at hand would like you to do It." he said plainly.

Then Ichigo said "ok… what is it." He asked the head captain.

The head captain answered "to pick other two shinigamis (soul reapers) from our selection to accompany you to Youkai academy "said the head captain.

Ichigo looked like if a nerve in his head was going to pop and said "WHAT THE HELL! Who made the choice for me my dad?" asked the angered Vizard.

And the head captain replied calmly "yes. I discussed this with your father and he agreed he then transferred you to the school."

And before Ichigo could say another word about the matter a certain white haired boy and a woman with red hair and a guy with a bunch of tattoos with, a man who had a blank expression on his face walked in.

Then Ichigo said "Your joking right these is my options to accompany me to that school!" he said with edginess in his voice.

Then the man with the tattoo name is Renji Abarai Yelled "AH COME ON THIS GUY! He is not going with us is he?" he said sounding irritated.

The head captain then said "take your pick now and no more arguing, now."

Then Ichigo said "fine I'll take Renji and Toshiro"

Then Toshiro says 'I told you to call me captain Hitsugaya" he said sounding very annoyed, irritated, and mad.

Then the head captain said "captain Hitsugaya and lieutenant Abarai come here the rest of you may leave."

And with that Rangiku Matsumoto and Byukuya Kuchiki left.

And then Ichigo asked "what is so special about this school any way?"With his usual scowl on his face. "It has a high spiritual concentration and for some reason it seems to be on another dimension." was the head captains reply.

Then Toshiro asked "when will our gigai arrive?"

The head captain replied "on the day you go to the academy which will be on Monday 5:15 A.M."

Then Renji said "what, that is not enough time to get into our gigai, I mean what do you expect us to do change and pop out of nowhere, with all due respect sir" He finished.

The head captain then said "the school grounds seems to reveal souls even the vehicle shows souls not they ever seen one."

He said with a tone, though nobody caught it.

Ichigo then said "what am I supposed to do with my body?

Urahara has created a special case for your body and it only works for humans so your special because Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Abarai get the same cases but there gigai are of a high ranks meaning they get to be in there gigai with their zanpakuto and reiatsu but are only to put it on during they are outside the school grounds or going out and you too get the same affect by putting a seal on your bodies' heart Ichigo.

And one more thing, try not to reveal your true nature as shinigamis, I know it would be difficult to hide with Abarai by your side and you are to report to me every month is that clear?"

The three answered at the same time "yes sir!"

As they were leaving Renji said "what would happen if the school was a school for monster.

You wouldn't have a cover up like Toshiro and me.

The hell is that suppose to mean!

I mean that I can say I am a vizard and Toshiro could say that he is like a snow women but he is kind of a snow boy."

And before Renji could say anything they all got a noise bleeds because they saw Rangiku and Rukia wrestling but they were in an awkward position but the girls didn't notice until the saw only Renji with a noise bleed because Toshiro and Ichigo were smart enough to shunpo away. When Renji notice they were gone and the two girls were going to attack him he yelled "DAMN YOU ICHIGO KURUSAKIIIII!" They heard him scream out in pain.

Ichigo chuckled at the memory; he finished his ice cream when he got to Uraharas' shop and got his memory displacement case for his body and he then grabbed the seals and he applied it to his body and he felt his own reiatsu flow freely in his body and Urahara handed Ichigo a letter from his dad that said:

Dear Ichigo your sisters and I will be out f town and we will be back on in two weeks in afternoon or sooner so. Yoruichi will take your picture love your papa.

So after reading this Ichigo thought "nice move goat face but I know you will fall for my present and Yoruichi agreed to send me the video" "HEHEHEHEHE" Ichigo chuckled out loud.

He soon started walking back home when he felt the spiritual pressure of something cold yet… attractive and curious as he was he followed the source to an empty ally with dumpster, he then turned around the ally and found a light purple haired girl with striped long sucks, a short skirt, white shirt with a sweater, with a lollypop in her mouth sitting on the ground with her back against the concrete wall with her left arm bleeding and found that she lost a lot of blood and her vision was failing her and she was going to pass out and Ichigo asked her if she was ok and she looked up and he eyes widen in horror when she saw him she then said to the vizard "run while you still have the chance human!" Ichigo then repeated "Human, what hell is that a bout.

Just run while you have a chance

No sorry I can't do that, what's your name?" he asked.

"Mizore, Mizore Shirayuki." She answered


	2. Chapter 2 A pleasant acquaintance

Hello I know my last chapter was to short so I tried my best to make this longer , and also you should have the bleach ending 2 ready don't worry I will tell you when to play it now the disclaimer

I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE

"Ok Mizore my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" he said offering his hand.

Mizore knowing that if she grabbed his hand he would either think she lost way to much blood or she is different so she said. "No thanks I can help myself!"

she said while standing up, but she stood up too fast and felt dizzy enough to fall down but Ichigo caught her by the sleeve of her sweater and he thought "her arms feel as cold as-"

. A woman's voice interrupted his thought and said. "There you are Mizore" but something was wrong about her, her voice sound so calm even her face looked so calm, but she was wearing some type of kimono dress and there were other women behind her too wearing the same thing.

Ichigo's left eye twitched in annoyances because she reminded him of about Byukuya, he then said "Who are you and are you the one who did this to her?"

He said it calm and ... surprisingly dark and in a low voice and his eyes were covered by the dark shroud created by his hair and the low mist. The women who looked like Mizore said calmly "I am her mother Sturara Shirayuki and You Shouldn't mess with a snow woman"

Then all of A sudden they say "Snowstorm" it turned out they all had a great voice then a blizzard appeared out of nowhere, Ichigo's eye twitched again and a vain looked like it was going to pop from his head. So he then said. 'WHO THE HELL WOULD MAKE THERE OWN DUAGHTER BLEED AND WHAT FOR REASON ANYWAY?"

He yelled out at the same time releasing some of his reiatsu making all the so called snow women wonder what was up with his aura and why does a mere human posses such aura. Then all of a sudden their hands turned to ice claws, and then they shot ice projectile at Ichigo, Mizore gasped at the sight of mist covering the area Ichigo is in or was in, with tears (or icicles no one could tell which) coming out of her eyes expecting the human that was in front of her to be some old spice sliced by ice. "You're not feeling sorry for this human are you Mizore"

She heard her mother say with a clam look in her face. "Sorry to break it to yah but it's going to take more to kill me"

They heard a voice say from the mist and they all gasped to see they orange headed boy without a scratch on his body or and it was all surprising. Then Ichigo said "I really hate hearting a girl both physically and emotionally."

They saw him saw with a scowl on his face. Then he disappeared from sight reappeared behind a knocked out snow women and everyone was shocked (start the song). He then shunpo behind two other snow women and chopped them behind the neck and making them fall down. Mizore was amazed at his speed but he wasn't a werewolf or he would have transformed in to it. Then everybody turned their ice claws into large ice shards that looked like swords and shooting them at the mysterious orange spiky haired boys who dodge them all knocked every one out except for Sturara who was stronger than the rest. Ichigo got into bankai release stance and then Sturara felt a strange pressure then a strand of a bandage appeared from the orange spiky haired boy's hand. The next thing she knows is that she is on the ground with her eyes staring at the ground she then turned her hands in to ice claws and then she turned around to see a giant sword pointing at her and the boys hand bleeding and then what shocked her was that the strand of bandage on the sword wrapped around the bleeding hand covering it then he said. "Don't even think about it."

He then walked up to Mizore and then pointed the back side of his sword at her bleeding arm and then the bandage wrapped around her arm she then gasped at the sudden feeling of pleasure but she notice the bandage was thin and it only wrapped around her twice yet the blood was not appearing and she didn't feel any pain at all. Ichigo then said. "Freaky huh, I know thought the same thing but it its better isn't it than feeling pain don't you think?"

She nodded in agreement Ichigo then asked her "so I am guessing I can't take you to a hospital?"

She answered in a calm face. "Yes. Alright hang on tight." He said still showing a scowl on his face and then picked her up bridal style and shunpo off to his house because Orihime is off training with Chad and Yoruichi.

Mizore

"What is he" she thought holding on to him tight. "He is fast and strong yet he didn't transform into a ware wolf or any other Mons-." her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand go down her leg a bit and she moaned softly. She felt cold which was weird and felt the need for warmth so she held tighter to Ichigo and she could hear his heartbeat. She didn't know why but it was comforting she never felt this way before not even around Stukune. The thought put his smile on her mind. What do I want? She asked herself Stukune or this Ichigo boy holding me.

Ichigo, outside Kurosaki resident

"Sorry I would have taken you to my friend Orihime but she is training with another friend so I will do the best I can to heal that wound."

"What is so special about your friend?" He heard Mizore say in a calm face.

"If someone was wounded severely she can reject the wound from being there and I will leave it at that."

Mizore nodded when they got inside the house she notice a very large picture of a women.

"Sorry about the picture of my mom my dad keeps it around, but yea it's nice to see her face once in a while"

She didn't say anything she just nodded at him with a calm expression on her face.

"Creepy, just plain creepy" Ichigo thought. "Follow me"

He said walking to his room. Mizore guess the same thing, when he opened the door she was surprised to see the room neat then she thought he was a rapist and as if Ichigo could read mind he said with the unchanging scowl on his face "No I am not a rapist, I get that comment most of the time here sit on the bed and sorry this might sting a bit." He said as he unwrapped the bandage that wrapped around the girl's arm.

"OWIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That really hurt, a lot!" She said showing a pain expression on her face.

"Sorry" he said has he put his hand onto her wound and focused his reiatsu on it and it healed. She was even more impressed. She then took a lollipop from her pocket and put it on her mouth then asked "you wouldn't happen to have ice cream would you?"

"Yes I do, in fact I have vanilla flavored."

"Hmm My favorite"

"Stay here I will go get it."

Ichigo came back with his dad secret stash and two spoons then Mizore said "sorry snow women must eat something cold with their food"

"It's ok Mizore" said Ichigo before they dined on ice cream.

So then they talked about how she likes Stukune, her mother wants her to get him for her own, age, and crazy parents. And for once they both enjoyed it but both had their usual faces on. After they were done Ichigo then asked "is there any where I can take you?"

Mizore answered "yea there is, but sort of far way"

"I see, maybe tomorrow I can take you?" He asked

"Yea there is a bus stop around here, the bus driver usually knows where everyone is and it's kind of creepy, and it comes whenever you are there" she said.

"So does that mean you go to school even today?"

"No, school starts 2 weeks but I have to be there before to start getting my room organized"

While they were talking they didn't see half a cup of melted ice cream fall down.

"Well I am going to go trooowww!

" Ichigo slipped on the melted ice cream, then fell on top of Mizore and she then started breathing hard as she stared at his brown eyes.

Then all of sudden both their mouth were, then their instinct took over and they started kissing with passion, he then got off her and they both said at the same time "sorry about that I couldn't control myself" they both said with a confused look on their faces.

"You can stay here for the night"

"Ok thanks but before you go can I ask a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"If this is your room why is it so neat and clean?"

"I hate having a messy room so I keep it neat and clean, goodnight Mizore."

"Good night Ichigo"

Next day

They were walking the nearest bus stop and when they got there, they both asked each other "you don't smile a lot do you? No not really. Why is that? I don't really know." They both said at the same time

"Well I guess I will see you around Mizore"

"I guess so too"

It was quiet for 11 seconds then a bus came with other girls in side of it.

And there was a blue head fighting with a young brunet.

And an orange haired girl saying "I will kill you to bring out Onee Sama!" she said it while strange ling a pink headed girl.

"Are they friends of yours Mizore?"

"Unfortunately yes, well goodbye Ichigo"

"Goodbye Mizore see ya latter" he said before he shunpo off to Urahara's store

Earning a "UHHHHHHHHH!" from the girls on the bus wondering who that boy with Mizore was, and where did he go?

"Hey Mizore who was that boy with you?" Asked the pink haired vampire named Moka.

"Some boy I met last night when my mother attacked me" said Mizore with the usual calm look in her face

"Does that mean that you are ready to leave Stukune to me?" said the blue haired succubus named Kurumu.

"In your dreams you blue haired psychopath, but I do fell confused a bit though."

"Maybe I can help with that" said the young witch named Yukari

14 days later, Urahara shop

"Damn it Ichigo why did you and captain Hitsugaya leave to get a beating of my life by Rangiku and Rukia!" said an angry red head named Renji.

"Because you're the idiot who stayed there watching them wrestle!" he said while punching him in the nose and making him bleed.

"Ok so listen up Renji your 17 years old And Toshiro your 13 years old according to Urahara so don't whine about it."

"Fine." Said the two soul reapers putting their swords away in their bags and their gigai in their memory displacement case and Ichigo put his body in the case and Zangetzu in his bag.

"So what do you think the school will be like?" said Renji

"We don't know yet Abarai." Answered Toshiro.

"If I were to guess it might be fun" said the vizard.

"Hey Ichigo do you want the video now?" Said a dark skin woman with purple hair.

"So he come home early Yoruichi?"

"Yes he did and he fell for all the traps and was sad that you raided his Ice cream stash"

"Sweet let's see it" so they got tape into Uraharas TV and started laughing so hard.

Screen:

"Hey dad look Ichigo left us present… and Karin and I got chocolate"

"Really huh" said a grown man with a beards reading the letter in his box out loud.

"From Ichigo with love and vengeance" then he got hit by a globe, fell back to the wall and hot fudge poured on him, he ran to a picture of Barnie then the song started that went like.

"I love you love you love me were one big happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you…" the old man was screaming and running away from the mechanical dinosaur was all too amusing that Yoruichi peed her pants and ran to the bathroom laughing and embarrassed.

"Well ready to go to school guys?"

"Yep" they both answered.

"Remember when you get to the bus remember to take off the seal "said the ex captain of 12 squad.

"Now have a good day, bye" he said before the three shunpo off to the bus stop.

They said good bye first to Orihime, Chad, Uriyu, and Tatsuki.

"Here comes the bus and early" Said Renji

"Yea maybe everyone got picked up yesterday." Said Ichigo

"Maybe" said Toshiro.

They got on the bus took their seat and took their seal off, and waited calmly until the bus driver said something to them.


	3. Chapter 3 a new taste

Sorry I know my story is kind of a disappointment but I am writing a story and it is my first story and I thank very one for telling me my mistakes and I was thinking about making some stories link and stuff.

I don't own bleach or Rosario vampire

"**So are you guys the new students**" asked the creepy bus driver.

"Yes" they all replied.

"**Well then you boys should be prepared both physically and mentally the school is a very scary place**."

Ichigo, Renji, and Toshiro looked at him menacingly and asked "Why?"

"**You will find out but"** he replied.

"Yea well we have been to a place that is probably a close second to hell" replied Ichigo for the little group and they seem to agree.

"**I hope you still have that sense of humor in mind when you get to know the school. In fact I am surprise a boy is still going to that school; he must really care a great deal about someone. And this particular school year is going to be hard due hollows are appearing and the school is trying their best purify them**" said the creepy bus driver.

"So that's why" whispered Toshiro to himself but Ichigo caught it.

"What was that Toshiro, you know the reason why we're going to that school don't you?" Ichigo asked in a whisper.

"Captain Yamato said at hollows were being purified from there, and there are no shinigami at that area. So we are to go in as students and investigate how that is, and why hollows attack that area. He also said that Urahara was to give us some more details about the area since he went there 20 years ago" Toshiro whispered his reply back.

"Hey Ichigo do you still have your power, because I heard that after the winter war you lost most of your reiatsu?" asked Renji in a whisper.

"Yea but I regained most of it right now my power is at 77% and rising, Urahara says that at the rate of my recovery and my hollows effect I should regain it in about 1 to 2 weeks top" Answered Ichigo with a whisper.

"Ok fair enough Kurosaki, Hey Captain Hitsugaya do you know if Rukia and the other vizards are in kurakura town already?"Asked Renji

"Yea they should be there by now"

All of a sudden they here hear a phone ringing in Ichigo's pocket and he then reached for it and said "hello."

"Why hello there Ichigo sorry I was supposed to give you details about the school I was planning to let you guys' find out on your own but Yoruichi convinced me so listen. The school is surrounded by a barrier and it's a school for-"

The line was cut off when they interned a tunnel.

"What the fuck was that about?" they all thought that, and the creepy bus driver with a cigar in his mouth chuckled because the same thing happened to the human boy.

Aono Tsukune

"I can't wait to meet the new students" cheered Yukari.

"Aww! Do we have to Yukari?" said Kurumu.

"Yes we do Kurumu." Tsukune answered for Yukari

"But I rather hang with you and not wait for students who can potentially kill you" said Kurumu

"I agree with boob women Tsukune they could kill you" Mizore said.

"I know I Know but we have to, Nekoname sensei asked us to." said Tsukune.

"That's because she wants to eat a fish before school starts." Said Mizore

But Tsukune wasn't paying attention instead he was looking around for Moka.

He then asked "Has anybody seen Moka San she is supposed to be here too?" He then looked nervous because Kurumu and Mizore started giggling.

"I think I turned off Moka's alarm clock by accident" Said Kurumu

"And I kind of poured my glass of cold water last night on Moka too" said Mizore

"Hey since when is that fair milk jugs and ice freak!" Yukari yelled at the two.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME YOU FLAT CHESTED BRAT!" Both girls yelled as they chased the young witch.

"Come girls don't fight" Tsukune said.

He then yelled "WAAAAAHHHHHH!" as KoKoa chased Tsukune in a circle with what seemed to be giant mace yelling "Release Onee Sama or I will kill you!"

This caught the girls' attention and they started to chase the orange red headed vampire yelling "Stay away from my destined one", "Don't hurt Tsukune Kun", or "I am going to freeze you if you don't stop".

While this was happening they didn't notice that the bus pulling in.

Has the three shinigamis got off Ichigo asked with an annoyed look on his face "Uhh should we stop them?"

"Nope let them be it's their problem not ours" was Toshiro's reply.

"Oi creepy bus driver where is the head masters office?" asked Renji

"**His office is in the big tower" **replied the bus driver who again is creepy.

So they walked off deep into the forest then Ichigo said "well I am ganna go to my dorm" Said Ichigo looking at the map that was somehow slipped into his pocket by Urahara.

"Yea me too" said Renji while taking a pill while reading the instructions that came with the box of seals.

"Fine but let's meet back at the area we got dropped off" said Toshiro.

They shunpo to their dorms and Ichigo finished early so he shunpo to the forest he then started walking.

He was interrupted when he heard a bike. He moved to the side and to his surprised there was no bike in sight. Then he got hit in the back head with a bike making him fall to the ground. He then felt something soft and smooth on his hands, his hands slid down and he heard a girl moan. He then got up fast and said "sorry" and saw that the girl looked like one of Mizore's friends he saw on the bus.

He then offered his hand and said while rubbing the back of his head "sorry I… didn't mean to do that."

She grabbed his and pulled herself up and said "No sorry it's my fault I was in a hurry to meet my friends and- Oh no you're bleeding." She got out a napkin she used to wipe the drop of water that woke her up this morning and she's been weak since then.

She wiped the blood off him but his blood's cent was calling her almost pulling her in, she did the best she could to resist, but it was so great she gave in and said "sorry" in his ear softly before moving to his neck and started biting his neck. She was surprised it took 3 seconds before her teeth sinked in. She couldn't believe that his blood tasted great; like Stukune's blood but it somehow was special, she couldn't tell why.

Ichigo realizing what the pink headed girl was doing, he pushed her off him.

He then said "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING BITING MY NECK" He said it while grabbing his neck where blood was gushing and pointing his index finger at her.

Moka realizing what she had just done yelled "Sorrrrrry!" She got on her bike and was surprisingly going pretty fast and she noticed that she wasn't week anymore.

"Are all students here crazy as her?" Ichigo muttered to himself.

Moka Akashiya

She was speeding to go meet her friends and notice that she wasn't week. She then said I her mind "Oh no Tsukune is going to be mad at me for drinking someone else's blood. But something is weird about his blood it had… something in it. Even Stukune's blood didn't heal her that fast with such a small amount."

Aono Tsukune

The news paper club got tired from chasing each other and stopped, and then they noticed that the bus was there and the bus driver was giving them a creepy stare.

"**Hey boy are you sure you don't want to go back?"** asked the creepy bus driver.

"No *pant* thanks*pant*I'm *pant* ok here" Said Tsukune.

Then he caught his breath and asked "Um where are the other students?"

"**They left bus, but I have a feeling that they should be back at any moment and something interesting is going to happen so later"** With that he drove off.

"Just plain creepy" said the orange red headed vampire.

Every one nodded in agreement.

Tsukune then herd a bike and turned around and saw Moka coming fast. She got off the bike and ran crying to Tsukune's arm.

"What's wrong Moka san?" asked Tsukune worriedly.

"On *sob* my way*sob* here*sob* I *sob*kind of*sob* hit some boy*sob* who was walking here and he ended up bleeding from his cheeks." She was able to stop crying and sobbing but had a look on her face that said that she could start crying. She then continued "I wiped the blood of, but his blood it was… almost calling me."

"It's ok Moka San, we all know you're a vampire and it's hard to resist blood and if you're still hungry you could drink my blood" Said Tsukune expecting Moka to bite and drink his blood either way.

But instead she separated and said "No thanks Tsukune Kun, his blood filled me with only a little bit blood, and… it had something in it that me just as strong as the other Moka." She said still worried a bit.

Everyone was surprise when she said that, mostly Kokoa.

Then Kurumu asked her something with a wicked grin "Did you see his features Moka?"

"Yea kind of saw him" answered Moka.

"Can you describe some of his feature Moka?" Asked Kurumu with the wicked grin still on her face, and that was creeping Tsukune out because he knew something bad is going happen.

"Yes, he is tall, has orange hair, he doesn't seem to smile a lot because of the scowl on his face, he has muscular body, and there was something to him that said bad boy or punk" said Moka Almost fantasizing.

Yukari and Kokoa looked like if they were dreaming because they were drooling and had sparkling eyes thinking about the boy Moka describe in a million ways.

Kurumu knew it was the boy that was next to Mizore "yes I can maybe eliminate all my competition right here!" she thought in her mind.

"That kind of sounds like Ichigo" said Mizore

"Who's Ichigo?" asked Tsukune with a curios look on his face.

"Yes who is Ichigo Mizore?"Asked Kurumu grinning because she believes that she has won Tsukune love.

"That's the boy who saved me from my mother who made me bleed from my left arm" said Mizore

"Ohhh that's awful Mizore are you OK?" asked Tsukune while Kurumu fell backward in disappointment.

"Yea I am fine though my left arm feels stronger than my right" she said while staring at her left arm with curiosity in her eyes.

Then almost instantly, a bunch of creature in black and wearing white masks appeared.

"What the hell are these monsters?" Asked Kurumu while her wings and tail came out along with her claws ready to attack.

"Who cares just don't let it touch Tsukune" said Yukari as she took her wand out.

"You monster's should know your place" Yelled Kokoa as she turned her bat minion into a giant hammer.

Then the mysterious creatures just started laughing.

One of the creature said" _**It will take a lot more than a simple being to take u-"**_

All of sudden the creatures backed away as they felt the reiatsu of a certain vizard.

Then very body saw Tsukune on the ground with one hand holding him up and the other grabbing his throat.

And Mizore's left arm started glowing.

"_**Damn it**_ _**he is here! I am out of here!" **_then most of the creatures run away and disappeared and there was only four left.

While Mizore was trying to figure out what was happening with her left arm, Moka started glowing like Mizore, it starting from her stomach to her limbs and then her Rosario fell off…

Mean while back with Ichigo in the woods.

Ichigo neck healed while he was walking then Renji and Toshiro appeared. They started walking because they had to get the other students to school (ironic).

"Oi Ichigo why did you pick me and captain Hitsugaya?" asked Renji.

"Well you see Byukuya looks more like an adult (and I would be dammed if he was my teacher) and Rangiku would have guys following her and would molest Toshiro." He replied with no regret.

"I told you to call me captain Hitsugaya!" yelled Toshiro.

"Well get used to it because were in disguise but Renji will call you Hit-" Ichigo was interrupted when a hollow came out of the tree.

Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to take Zangetzu out in time so he reinforced his body with reiatsu and punched the hollow in the mask and it phased out.

So they shunpo to the cliff that are over viewing the sea.

They saw four upper class hollows and a girl with Ichigo's reiatsu and then the cross on the pink headed girl fell off and then there was a surge of power like if someone just used Bankai.

Then a girl with long silver hair yelled at the hollow "I am going to make sure you know your place!"

Authers notes

I hope I did some improvement to the story and my grammar.

I thank everyone for telling me my mistakes and please continue to tell me where I need improvement.

I great day.


End file.
